


Picture Perfect

by Happypanda1864



Series: Tagatha Short Stories [2]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Bruises, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Paris (City), Polaroid, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happypanda1864/pseuds/Happypanda1864
Summary: Agatha and her friends are going on a field trip to Europe. Agatha expected to have a decent amount fun on her trip, as much fun as one could filling out reports and visiting tourist attractions, but she definitely did not count on falling in love in Paris...Tedros is sent on a week long vacation to Paris with a handful of his classmates. He expected the normal amount of boredom and museums, he never expected to fall in love with a girl who doesn't even live on the same continent as him...
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Chaddick/Nicholas (The School for Good and Evil), Kiko/Tristan (The School for Good and Evil), Nicola/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: Tagatha Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909231
Kudos: 8





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a oneshot but you already know me...it's 20,000 words long  
>  Sorry not sorry

"I can't wait! I'm so excited! Can you believe that in just three short hours we're going to be on a plane to Paris, the city of love"  
"Mmhmm yeah sooooo excited to be stuck in a flying tin can with people I can barely stand for roughly 11 hours. How fun" Agatha rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the movie playing on her tv. She honestly was excited to explore a place on another continent. She had never been more than 3 hours from home, let alone a different country. She however, downplayed this excitement in hopes of not getting caught up in Sophie's ostentatious plans. Poor Nicola had gotten herself roped into the itinerary by mentioning her excitement about the city's "romantic" history. Anadil and Hester had gotten out of the shopping trips by only talking about the catacombs and the gothic architecture. Dot was more interested in the food. Agatha was probably going to join the latter. Food and gothic architecture were more her speed.   
"Are you packed? We're supposedly sharing a hotel with another school so we need to be the first ones there to get a room all to ourselves."  
"Ehh we still have time"  
Sophie got up from her spot on the bed and blocked Agatha's view.   
"Fine fine I'll start packing"  
"Thank you"  
~  
Agatha was exhausted by the time the plane landed in Paris. She hadn't slept too much on the plane and Sophie had talked her ear off for the entire shuttle ride to the hotel. Maybe Agatha wouldn't be too opposed to sharing a room with someone from another school. Actually sharing rooms was probably going to happen considering their plane got delayed for two hours so instead of arriving at the hotel at 9pm, they arrived at 11pm, technically in Agatha's mind it was barely 2pm because of time zones. Their teacher, Professor Anemone, handed hotel keys to everyone.   
"Before you even think about it...your keys are _your_ keys. I don't want to see any room hopping" Unanimous groans came from the mouths of all the students.  
"I know, I know, but each of you is responsible for the quality of the room when we leave. And please remember to be kind and courteous to your roommate if they happen to be from another school. We don't want to project the wrong image"  
The students grumbled an "ok" before turning to talk to their own friends as Anemone checked them in.  
"What room did you guys get?" asked Hester as she and Anadil held up different numbered key cards. "I got room 32 on the 6th floor and Ani got room 18 on the 5th"  
"I got room 38 on the 6th floor" Nicola said  
"Room 25 on the 5th floor" said Agatha as she read the etching on her keycard  
"I got room 26 on the 5th floor, we're gonna be neighbors Aggie"  
"Yay" Agatha said in an evident sarcastic tone  
"What about you Dot?"  
"Room 32 on the 6th floor, wanna switch?" Dot held the white card out to Anadil  
"No it's ok, we can still hang together"  
"I'm ready to sleep, I'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast" Nicola was the first to retreat to her room. Hester and Dot said their goodbyes before following Nicola's lead. Agatha, Sophie, and Anadil headed the other way. They talked amongst themselves, Anadil's room was the one the first ones in the hall so they said goodnight to her first.   
"So are you excited for tomorrow?"  
"3 museums and a metal tower packed full of people, how fun"  
"You're such a buzzkill"  
"Haven't slept and the airport coffee was nasty"  
"Boo hoo I hope you get rid of this attitude in the morning, I do not want to deal with _this_ all day"  
"Goodnight Sophie"  
"Goodnight fun sponge"  
Each of the girls went into their respective rooms. Agatha used her phone flashlight to light her way into her room. There was already someone sleeping in one of the beds. She turned on the bedside lamp as she began to organize her stuff a bit.  
"Hey, are you Agatha?" A groggy voice spoke from the bed beside her  
"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"   
"No, it's ok, I haven't been asleep for too long. I'm Kiko by the way"  
"Agatha, but you already knew that"  
The girl giggled, "yeah but I only got told your name"  
"So, where are you from?"  
"Originally Santa Monica but I attend school in the UK, and you?"  
"I'm from the Bay, born and raised"  
"I've visited once or twice, it's pretty cool"  
"Eh you get tired of the same sights but yeah, it's pretty chill"  
"So where are you going sightseeing tomorrow?"  
"3 museums of our choice and then we have to write a summary before dinner. After which is the eiffel tower and then free time"  
"I'm heading to the Louvre museum with some of my friends later so if you can't decide which 3, you can join us"  
"Thanks"  
"No problem"  
"We should probably sleep now, breakfast is at 7"  
"Let's hope it's good'   
Agatha changed into her pj's in the bathroom before getting ready for bed.   
~  
Tedros woke up to the sun shining in his eyes and Tristan's snores in his ear. They had pulled the short straw and ended up in a room with only one bed. Tedros wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with Tristan if he wasn't such a loud snorer. He truly felt bad for Kiko.   
"Tristan, wake up, breakfast is in 10"   
Tristan didn't budge.   
"Tristan" he said, this time a little louder  
Nothing.  
"Tristan!"  
Still nothing. Tedros was done being respectful. He mustered some of his strength and kicked Tristan in the back causing the ginger to roll off the bed. There was a loud thud before he heard Tristan groan. "I'm up"   
"Get dressed breakfast is already being served"  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"  
"What do you think I was doing when I yelled your name"  
"I don't know"  
Tristan scrambled to get some jeans on.   
"If you're not done in the next 30 seconds I'm leaving without you"  
"I'm comin' dont worry"  
Tedros grabbed his phone and keycard and shoved them into his pocket. He was already dressed for the day. The first place they would be heading to was an hour after the breakfast hour was up. He opened the door and called for Tristan one last time. The ginger stepped out the door first, Tedros locked the door behind them. Tristan was already speed walking down the hallway. Tedros chuckled, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. And walked down the long hallway towards the elevators. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator to reach his floor. The doors opened with a ding and he stepped inside. He pressed the 'lobby' button. The doors were beginning to shut when he heard a voice call out  
"Hold the elevator please!"  
Tedros held his hand against the heavy metal door as a girl around his age entered the elevator. She was wearing a cropped black cardigan with tan flowers and tan matching pants. She stood out to him because of her height, she was wearing bulky black boots that made her stand about an inch, inch and a half taller than him. Her messily tied up hair only made her seem taller. In her black locks was a pair of thin black sunglasses.   
"Thank you"  
"No problem, what floor?"  
"The lobby"  
Tedros stood awkwardly as he waited for the elevator to reach the first floor. Soon enough the doors dinged open. The girl stepped out first and headed towards the dining hall. Tedros followed hoping he didn't seem like a stalker considering he was going there too.   
"What took you so long?" Chaddick asked from his seat at one the tables.  
"Tristan didn't want to wake up and then the elevator took a while"  
"You better hurry and eat, buffets' only going to be open for 10 more minutes. Tedros walked towards the breakfast lineup. He grabbed one of the warm plastic plates and began to add food to it. He walked back over to the table of his friends and took a seat in front of Chaddick.  
"Do you know where the other school is from?"  
"Interested in someone already?" Chaddick waggled his eyebrows at him.  
"No. I'm just wondering"  
"Sureeee, according to Kiko the school is in the bay area. Her roommate goes to the school"  
"cool"  
~   
The chilly Parisian air tickled Agatha's midriff. The weather in Paris was slightly chillier than she had imagined. She was used to the wet, slightly cold San Francisco winters but it still caught her by surprise.   
"We have to choose 3 from this list, we can vote for which one, majority wins"  
"Since when were you for democracy princess?"   
"Shut up Nicola"  
"Ok now shut up and wait till I finish reading the names. The Grand Palais, The Louvre Museum, Rodin Museum, Cluny Museum, The museum of Hunting and Nature, Palais Galliera, The Maillol Museum, and the Gustave Moreau National Museum. Where are we going?"  
"Idk what any of those are but I choose the hunting museum, Gustave whatever, and the Rodin one"  
"I go where Hester goes"  
"I'm on board with Hester and Anadil"  
"I for one, want to go to the grand Palais, Palais Galliera and the Cluny Museum" said Sophie  
"The Cluny museum sounds cool, I think it's a medieval museum, the grand palais seems interesting, but I also want to go to the Maillol museum"   
"Agatha? You're the deciding vote"  
"How? We literally are the majority"  
"The three of you have the same brain. You all count as one vote"  
"Don't hurt me!"  
Sophie stepped behind Nicola in hopes of avoiding Hester's wrath.  
"Calm down guys, I just need to do a quick google search of them"  
"Hurry up, we're supposed to be at the first location in 20 minutes"  
One quick google search later, Agatha had made her mind  
"I pick the Cluny Museum, the Hunting museum seems cool, and the Louvre"  
"You weren't supposed to give us a new option"  
"It's not like we'll agree on any of the choices you guys already offered, plus I know someone who's gonna be there."  
"Did you already find yourself a French boyfriend?"  
"No. Her name is Kiko"  
"A French girlfriend? Damn Aggie"  
"No idiot, she's my roommate, she said she'd be at the Louvre with some of her friends so maybe we won't look like lost tourists"  
"But we are"  
"Shut it Dot" snapped Hester  
"So we agree? Cluny, Hunting, and the Louvre?"  
The response was a mix of complacent grumbles.

~  
Tedros and a few of his friends were waiting for Kiko, Tristan, and Chaddick outside the Louvre main entrance. The three of them decided to go on a "coffee run" before heading to the museum. Tedros saw their figures approaching with 2 coffee's in hand each.   
"Hurry up"  
"I'm sorry for Kiko's generous heart who decided to bring coffee for the rest of you"  
"Don't turn this on her you know she's innocent"  
"Call down Mr. Stick in the mud, here drink this" Tristan handed him the steaming cup of warm brown liquid.  
"I don't drink coffee."   
"Then save it for me" Chaddick handed the extra cup in his hand to Nicholas, whose face turned a light shade of red. Everyone and their mother's knew the two liked each other but they both seemed too thick-skulled to do anything about it.   
"Wow, you're so kind" said Tedros sarcastically   
Kiko handed her extra coffee to Tarquin and the 6 of them headed into the pyramid. They were about halfway through the first hall when Kiko stopped them.   
"Guys we have to head over to the port des lions"  
"Why? That's the other way, we can head over there at the end"  
"Agatha is waiting for me"  
"Who?"  
"My roommate, come on" Tedros and Chaddick exchanged questioning glances before following after Kiko. They were a few hundred feet away from the twin lion statues when Kiko started waving her hands in the air and calling over to a group of girls. The tall girl from the elevator hugged Kiko before introducing her to the rest of the group. Tedros and the boys just stood in the distance watching the interaction.   
~  
Agatha wasn't normally a hugger but it was the nice thing to do. She introduced Kiko to the girls. They seemed to hit it off. Kiko then brought them towards a group of 5 boys. Agatha recognized one of the boys. The blonde was the one that had held the elevator door for her. She recalled thinking he was cute from the quick glimpse she had gotten of him in the elevator, but now, looking at him face on, she realized he was even cuter. He had fluffy golden blonde locks, beautiful bright blue eyes, and a very muscular build.  
"Girls, these are the boys, The ginger is Tristan, my boyfriend" he waved, blushing slightly  
"These two are Chaddick and Nicholas, they're boneheads and very annoying. Would not recommend talking to them for longer than 5 minute intervals." Both boys glared at Kiko before waving to the girls.  
"This is Tarquin, he's the only tolerable one" The black haired boy blushed in embarrassment, before rubbing the back of his neck as he waved hello.  
"This is the piece de resistance, Mr. Tedros Pendragon, please don't puff up his ego, if his head grows any bigger he'll topple over" The blonde, Tedros glared hard at Kiko  
Agatha couldn't help but laugh  
"I'm Agatha, the blonde is my best friend Sophie, unfortunately she suffers from the same problem as Tedros. Maybe it's a blonde thing" Sophie punched her in the arm but she saw Tedros crack a momentary smile  
"These three are Hester, Anadil, and Dot, they're inseparable"  
"And last but not least, this is Nicola, the only normal one"  
"Thanks"  
"No problem" Agatha winked at Nicola before turning back to the group.  
"Introductions done? Good. now let's go inside before we waste anymore time"  
~  
The group was looking at the painting of Liberty Leading the People, when Tedros noticed that Agatha had slowed down. She yawned, and seemed exhausted.  
"Here" Tedros handed her the still warm cup of coffee  
"Oh no it's ok"  
"I don't drink coffee, it's just going to go to waste"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yeah, you definitely need it more than I do"  
"Thanks" she chuckled,  
"What time did you guys get here?"  
"Around midnight"  
"I'm assuming that's why you overslept"  
"Yeah" Agatha took a big sip of the coffee cup  
"Oh my god, this coffee is amazing"  
"I wouldn't know, coffee isn't my cup of tea"  
"I cannot relate, I'm pretty sure my body would collapse without caffeine"  
"That's not good"  
"I know but when you need it, you need it"  
"Agatha, get your ass over here, you need to see this"  
"Duty calls"  
Tedros watched as she walked towards a painting of a woman that Sophie was looking at.  
"sooooooo...Agatha huh?" Tedros rammed his elbow into Chaddick's side  
"Shut up"  
~  
"I didn't know you had a thing for blondes"  
Agatha slapped Sophie upside the head, "lower your voice"  
"Ow!"  
"You deserved it"  
"But he's not even around?? We parted ways an hour ago"  
"I don't care."  
"But do you actually like him?"  
"Sophie."  
"Come on, we have nothing to do until curfew, might as well have some fun"  
"I haven't even talked to him properly. What if he's dating someone?"  
"So you were thinking about it?" Sophie smirked  
"No, i'm just saying we can't assume"  
"But if he wasn't...would you consider it?"  
"I don't know, we haven't talked much, he just gave me his coffee"  
"He gave you his coffee?!" Sophie asked all giddily   
"He was just being nice. It doesn't mean anything."  
"Idk he was also checking you out"  
"He was checking me out??"  
"I knew it!"  
"Fine, i just think he's pretty and nice. It doesn't mean i'm falling in love or anything. Plus we're only going to be in Paris for another full day before we leave. It's not like you can have a whirlwind romance in less than 3 days"  
"It doesn't have to be whirlwind, but you should get some sugar while we're here"  
"I'll 'get some sugar' when you do something about your crush on Nicola."  
Sophie's cheeks burned bright red and she choked on her drink.   
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
"It's so obvious"  
"Really?"  
"To everyone but you and her"  
"Oh my god"  
"We actually have bets on when either of you confesses"  
"How long did you give me?"  
"I'm not telling you, I'll jinx it"  
"Agatha."  
"Hurry up and finish your food, we have to meet at the Eiffel tower in a bit"  
Sophie grumbled before jabbing her fork into her food.  
~  
"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Chaddick asked as he bit into an eclair. They had just left a patisserie owned by one of Kiko's friends.   
"I don't know, I might hang out with the girls and maybe go shopping"  
"Wow you're going to ditch us"  
"Well I don't want to drag you around if you're going to have attitudes"  
"Us? Attitudes? Never."  
"Tedros you better keep quiet before I tell Agatha that you were ogling her-"  
"I wasn't ogling."  
"Then what do you presume I should call it?"  
"Admiring her fashion sense"  
"Sure"  
"I liked you much better when you didn't act like Chaddick"  
"Dudes, I know this awesome under 18 club, my friend brought me there last time I came to visit my aunt"  
"Is it legit or is it like that place you took us to in Dublin?"  
"I think it's legit"  
"I'm down, as long as we're not drinking out of a mop bucket or a trash can, "  
"Wow Nicholas, such high standards."  
He shrugged, "knowing Chaddick, the bar has to be low"  
"I'm going to invite the girls, I want to have fun for once"  
~  
Agatha was standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower when she received Kiko's message. That happened a little more than an hour ago. Now they were waiting for Anemone to pass by after nightly sign ins so they could sneak out and head to the party. Their curfew was at 9 but the party didn't start till 10. They heard the click of Professor Anemone's heels against the marble floor and waited a bit longer. Their teacher slept on the 7th floor meaning they didn't have to be too careful with avoiding her but they did have to be careful with hotel staff spotting them. Afterall, who knows if they would rat them out. The girls were already dressed underneath the covers and had done their makeup in order to leave quicker. Agatha sent a text to the massive group chat that the 5th floor was all clear. They waited for Hester's response from the 6th floor. After about 10 minutes the all clear came and their plan had commenced. Hester, Dot, Nicola, and Tarquin were the first to go considering they were on the farthest floor. They went in pairs and each took a different elevator all the way to the garage floor. Chaddick, Nicholas, Anadil and Sophie were next. Anadil's roommate and Sophie's roommate happened to be friends so the girls switched for the night. They followed the previous pair's lead and met up with them on the garage floor. Agatha, Kiko, Tedros, and Tristan were the last to go. Kiko threw Tristan an air kiss before each pair went into their respective elevator. Agatha couldn't help but lock eyes with Tedros as the doors shut in front of them. She could have sworn she saw him wink at her before they started descending. The doors of the elevator opened to reveal the poorly lit garage. The group met up and followed Chaddick to the minivan he had borrowed from his aunt. The 12 teenagers packed into the 8 seater. Chaddick was driving so he sat in the driver's seat, Nicholas was the navigator so he sat in the passenger seat. Tristan and Tedros sat on the edges of the middle row, while Kiko and Agatha sat in between them. Tarquin and Sophie sat on the edges of the last row with Dot and Nicola seated between them. Hester and Anadil decided to sit in the trunk of the van to avoid crushing the others.  
~  
Tedros had gotten a cramp in his arm trying to avoid crushing Agatha or making her uncomfortable by putting his arm around her, no matter how much he wanted to. She looked really pretty, she was wearing a black, off the shoulder dress, with long sheer red sleeves that puffed out before bunching together at her wrist. She had worn them with knee high boots with heels taller than the ones from earlier in the day. She was wearing red eyeshadow in the shape of a sharp point with red lipstick to match. She definitely looked good. They stopped in front of a creepy, abandoned looking house.   
"You cannot be serious?" Deadpanned Hester  
"I'm dead serious. Let's go everyone, outside now"  
Tedros slid the minivan door open and stepped out. He cracked his back, feeling relief as the popping noise of his bones filled his ears. He watched as the rest of the group exited the car. They looked like a pack of circus clowns, exiting the van from all directions.  
"This way" Chaddick led them through a creaky rusted metal gate covered by overgrown vines. Tedros closed the gate behind him and found that the tangled plants made it slightly difficult to shut it completely. He was in the back of the line behind Agatha. Tedros couldn't help but feel slightly awkward about the closeness between him and the black-haired girl. They walked in a single file line behind Chaddick. Tedros watched Agatha's boots as she tread on the cobblestone path through the overgrown weeds that reached slightly higher than his waist. Chaddick completely ignored the front door and went straight under a second story window that was on the side of the building.  
"Password" Tedros got slightly scared when he heard the singular voice with no apparent place of origin. He looked around the group's heads and didn't spot anything, not even a reflection in the window.  
"Argle bargle"  
"He can't be serious" he heard Sophie mutter to Nicola  
Chaddick waggled his eyebrows and leaned against the side of the house. The entire window frame opened outwards and a ladder was dropped down. Agatha stumbled back in shock and ended up crashing into his chest. His hands instinctively took hold of her waist. He steadied the both of them before properly processing where his hands where his hands were. He blushed a bright shade of red before rapidly taking his hands off her"  
"I'm sorry" They said simultaneously, faces burning the same shade of bright pink.  
"Are you guys coming?" Chaddick asked as the rest of the group had already gone in.  
~  
Agatha had her doubts about the place when the window-crawlspace hybrid was presented to her. She crawled on her hands and knees cautiously through the dark tunnel, she noticed that it gradually started to become brighter. She had caught up to Sophie's pink heels when she began to notice the multicolored Christmas lights underneath the thinning black cloth. She got distracted by the lights and didn't notice Sophie had fallen into the darkness until she heard her scream. Agatha looked over the edge where Sophie had just been and noticed that it fell off where they were like a ledge. She couldn't see anything past a foot or so.  
"Are you ok?" Tedros asked from behind her  
"Yeah"  
"So what's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Then?"  
"I'm not too sure about this drop?"  
"Are you scared of heights?"  
"No, i'm scared of falling into pitch black nothingness and not knowing what's at the bottom"  
"Want me to go first?"  
"No it's just..."  
"Want to go together?"  
"...please..." She felt Tedros squeeze past her. He sat on the edge and offered his hand to her, "here"  
Agatha followed his lead and sat on the edge. She took a tight hold of his hand and closed her eyes.  
"3..."  
"2..."  
"1..."  
They said simultaneously before pushing off. Agatha squeezed her eyes tighter as she pulled herself into Tedros' chest. She felt like screaming but her voice left her lungs as soon as she was off solid ground. Agatha opened her eyes when she felt her bum hit something soft. She stared into Tedros' eyes and then at what they landed on. They were sitting in a foam pit made of rainbow colored cubes. Agatha couldn't help but erupt into a fit of laughter at the situation.  
~  
The first thing Tedros noted about her laughter was how contagious it was. He couldn't help but burst into laughter either. Her nose was scrunched up tight as the melodic sound escaped her.  
"Can you two get out already! My knees hurt!"  
Tedros felt bad, he had forgotten all about poor Chaddick. He and Agatha scrambled to get out of the pit. Tedros had barely climbed onto the ledge when he heard Chaddick scream and cannon ball into the pit. Some of the foam squares fell out over the edge of the pit.   
"Need some help?"  
Tedros offered his hand to Agatha who was still inside the pit.  
She took it, "thanks, I don't want to flash anyone"  
Tedros laughed and helped pull her out. She was dusting her dress off when Chaddick came up to the edge and stuck out his hand, he batted his lashes at Tedros, "can you help me out pretty boy?" Tedros smiled sarcastically before he flipped Chaddick off. Chaddick laughed which caused Agatha to turn to look at them, she gave them a curious glance which Tedros responded to with a smile, "ready to go?"  
"Yeah..."  
They walked into the party together. Hester and Anadil were sitting together in a corner of the room along with a couple that neither of them recognized. Nicholas and Tarquin were getting drinks. Sophie, Nicola, and Dot were dancing in the middle of the room with the rest of the attendees. Kiko and Tristan were dancing together alongside them. They joined in the dancing, moving to the rhythm of the songs. Tedros couldn't help but examine the place they were in. The walls were covered with graffiti and damaged posters. Worn out furniture was strewn here and there, beer box trash and empty bottles filled different containers around the room. The only lighting in the room seemed to come from a variety of colored lights. The windows were blocked out with the same black cloth as the tunnel they came in through. The room, in all its chaosity, looked better than Tedros had imagined. A boy, seemingly a few years older than them, passed by and offered him and Agatha bright green jello shots. They looked at each other before each taking one off the tray and thanking the guy. They shared a grin before swallowing the green jelly at the same time. The sweetness of the gelatin helped mask the taste of the burning vodka. They danced with the group for a bit longer before Tedros felt ready for a drink.  
"I'm going to make myself a drink!" Tedros shouted to her over the loud music  
"I'll go with you! I need a break!"  
He nodded and they both walked towards the unstable looking plastic table. Tedros poured himself some tequila in a red solo cup.  
"Want anything?"  
~  
Agatha hated beer with a passion, it was the only drink offered at most of the house parties she went to back home. She couldn't understand how people could drink liters of the foul tasting amber liquid. It was the reason she was always the designated driver, but right now, she wasn't. Chaddick was driving them home. She never really drank alcohol because she was usually the one who had to be responsible for her friends. So when Tedros offered her a drink she didn't know what to say. Her mind was programmed to reject drinks that weren't subdued in other liquids.  
"What do you recommend?"  
"How well can you stomach a drink?"  
"Pretty well" she lied.  
"Want some of this?" Tedros held his cup out to her. She looked into it and saw her reflection staring back at her in the clear liquid. She swallowed, hard. She took a far too large swig and felt the liquid burn her throat as it made its way into her stomach. Tedros' eyes widened with concern as he watched her deal with the consequences of her actions.  
"Maybe I should take this..." He took his cup back and began to dig in the cooler of ice. Agatha tried her best to suppress a cough as Tedros uncapped a clear bottle filled with a bright blue liquid.   
"Here, try this instead"  
Agatha took a smaller, more cautious, sip of the drink. It was surprisingly sweet, but she could still taste a hint of the alcohol in the aftertaste. She read the label on the bottle, "berry?"  
"It's sort of like a screwdriver."  
"Oh, thanks"  
"No problem" he winked at her and started to make his way back to the group. Agatha couldn't help but try to control the warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. She followed after Tedros, taking a large gulp of the liquid courage in her hand before dancing with her friends again.   
~  
"I'm bored! Wanna go explore!" Agatha was on her third bottle of the bright blue liquid. Tedros wasn't sure about exploring a place they didn't know that well but he didn't want her to go out alone.   
"Sure!" Tedros followed as she danced through the crowd. Tedros grabbed a second bottle of the red, strawberry flavored vodka for himself before following her through the hallway. The hall was lined with the same blue and red flashing lights that were strung around the room they were just in. Agatha stumbled slightly as she made her way up the old wooden spiral staircase. She stopped at the top floor and ran into the room at the base of the stairs. Tedros followed, worried she would injure herself in some way or another. He had downed a few drinks but was way better at handling his alcohol than she was. Growing up with wealthy and pretentious kids taught him about the trials and tribulations of alcohol at a youngish age. She was leaning against the white metal rails of the balcony. It honestly did not look safe but Tedros couldn't help but admire the view of the starry sky behind the Parisian streets.  
"It's so pretty"  
"Yeah..." He was clearly talking about a view, just not the one she was referring to.  
Tedros couldn't help but admire how perfect she looked with the midnight sky as a backdrop. Her pale skin was glowing under the light of the full moon. She looked so peaceful leaning against the battered balcony railing.  
"Let's go to the roof!" Tedros smiled softly at her enthusiasm.   
Agatha led the way up the steps from the balcony to the roof. There was a matching short white fence wrapped around the edge of the roof and the stairs.   
"There's a pool!" Tedros followed her to the edge of an emptied out pool covered in graffiti similar to the ones they had seen downstairs. The pool was filled with different colored pillows and cushions from all shapes and sizes. Agatha handed Tedros her drink before jumping into the pit of weather damaged pillows. She giggled as she rolled around on the cushions.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Don't be a worry wart! Come on in, it's really comfy"  
Tedros swallowed the last of his drink and lowered himself into the pit of pillows. They were comfortable but he couldn't help but be concerned about where they had been and what they touched.  
"It's nice isn't it"  
"Yeah..."  
Agatha laughed louder as she noticed his expression. He couldn't help but take notice of the bright blue coloring of her tongue. Her laughter settled and they laid together in the silence looking at the stars. They looked especially beautiful that night. Maybe it was the fact that they were in a different country, or maybe it was simply the company he was with. He turned to look at her and found that she was already looking at him. He held her gaze as their bodies subconsciously inched closer to one another. Their faces were mere inches away,  
"We should head back".   
~  
Agatha was embarrassed. Why did she think he would want to kiss her? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! She followed him down the steps not looking up from her boots. They didn't say a word as they returned to their friends. Agatha placed a smile on her face as she danced with Sophie. Tedros had gone to get a drink. Oh god what had she done. She really messed up.  
~  
Tedros was such an idiot. Why did he have to say that? He could have kissed an amazing, wonderful, gorgeous girl, but instead his brain had to interrupt. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! He hadn't actually wanted a drink, he just needed a minute to recompose and think of something to say so she wouldn't guilt herself into thinking she did something wrong. He was walking back through the crowd when he took note of how great she looked dancing to the music as splashes of different colored light covered her body. Why was he such an idiot? He was a bit away when he noticed a stranger place a hand on her back, she clearly didn't want it and tried to take it off but he only lowered it. Tedros' pace picked up and he became more angered as the guy kept disrespecting her boundaries. Agatha did the reasonable thing and slapped him across the face. He didn't take too kindly to it. Tedros saw his hand raised, ready to strike. He was basically running at this point. The man began to swing and Agatha flinched, but his hand never landed on her. Instead, Tedros intercepted and punched him straight in the eye.   
~  
Agatha couldn't help but watch, hypnotized as Tedros' fist made direct contact with the pervs' eye. The guy held his eye as he threw a punch back. Tedros didn't wait to strike again. He hit the guy square in the nose causing blood to start running down the guys lip. He was enraged at this point. Agatha tried to scream but she felt as if her voice was gone. They had both gotten a few punches in before Chaddick and Nicholas pulled Tedros back and the guys' friends pulled the guy away. Chaddick's friend who started the party talked to the guy and his friends who were all forced to leave. Agatha felt slightly scared at the view of the guy covered in his own blood but she also felt thankful, there was no reason for Tedros to involve himself, but he did.   
"Let's go get you cleaned up"  
She took hold of his hand, an unnecessary gesture really, and led him through the same red and blue hallway. There was a bathroom in the middle of it. Agatha opened the door and pulled him in. There was no electricity in the bathroom so the same lights hanging in the hallway also decorated the walls of the bathroom. Tedros took a seat on the counter-top next to the sink. Agatha scoured through the cabinet under the sink for a first aid kit or something to clean his cuts with. She finally found a bag with bandages and alcohol wipes in the back. She laid the supplies out next to him. She grabbed a q-tip doused in hydrogen peroxide and began to clean his knuckles with it. He winced slightly and squeezed her other hand a little tighter. She finished with his knuckles and spoke for the first time since the fight.  
"Thank you"  
"For what?" boy was he dense  
"For defending me" she noticed his blushing cheeks as she began to douse another cotton swab with the clear liquid. She took a place between his legs as she began to clean up the small cuts on his face. The lighting wasn't ideal for curing wounds but she still had a good idea of where he was cut or bruised. There was a slight gash on his eyebrow. Agatha dabbed at it before placing a white butterfly bandage over it. She had learned from her mom that those were the best for small open wounds. He had slight bruising here and there but other than the cut on his nose, there were no other wounds for her to clean. She covered one more cotton swab with hydrogen peroxide and began to pat the wound clean. He squeezed the tightest on this one. It clearly hurt the most. His eyes were squeezed shut in reflex. It took her three cotton swabs to completely disinfect the cut and clean the blood from around the edges. He opened his eyes as she finished blotting the excess dry. Her throat suddenly felt very dry as she took note of the compromising position they were in, but she didn't care. Even in the colored lighting she took note of just how beautiful his eyes were. Her gaze traveled down to his lips and she noticed that she had missed a small cut on the edge of his lips. She grabbed a q-tip and tapped it lightly against the small laceration. It was all cleaned up but Agatha couldn't drag her gaze away from his lips. They looked so perfect even with the small cut right beside them. Her eyes looked up to his and she saw his eyes traveling from her lips back to her eyes. Clearly he felt it too, Agatha didn't want to make the same mistake again...but she couldn't help herself. Their faces were inches away. She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled minty with an undertones of strawberry and liquor. Their breaths mingled for a bit longer as she felt Tedros' hands move down to her hips. "Can I?"  
"Yes"  
Tedros pulled them closer. Agatha closed her eyes as their lips met. It started off innocently enough but she needed more. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't found anyone she felt so strongly about in the longest time. She could feel his smile through the kiss. Their chests were heaving when they finally separated.   
Tedros laughed but almost immediately winced. The guy had apparently gotten a few punches into his abdomen before they were pulled apart.  
"Are you ok?" Her voice was soft and her eyebrows were furrowed in concern.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Tedros played it off but his ribs were slightly hurting him.  
"Let me see"   
"I'm ok"  
"Tedros."  
"I'm fine" she glared at him,  
"I swear"  
He finally gave up persisting. He lifted his shirt up and exposed patches of slightly purple bruising. Agatha traced her finger around the largest, violently purple marking around his right ribs. Her finger followed the bruise down the side of his abdomen and to the slightly purple spot over-top his abs. She had seen his buff arms and expected him to be fit but not this fit. He had sharply defined abs that had caught her attention more than she would like to admit. She traced the edges of each individual muscle, entranced by the perfection of each one. Her finger dragged up his chest to the last large bruise that marked his pecs, could this man get any more toned? Her finger traced around the purple vaguely heart shaped marking. She got distracted staring at the distinct shape of the bruise. It wasn't until Tedros flexed his pecs that her attention was brought back to his face. She laughed and pressed her lips to his again.  
~  
Tedros hadn't felt this much passion kissing anyone in...ever. He felt as if he was breathless and she was the only oxygen in the room. He didn't know how long they had spent in the bathroom trading kisses but it was surely a long time because when they exited the bathroom half the room was empty.  
"You two sure did get busy in there huh" They both blushed bright red and Agatha pressed her face into his shoulder.  
"Just some advice for next time Agatha, place the hickies where they **_won't_** be seen"  
Hester rolled her eyes before taking a long drag from the cigarette she was smoking.  
"I didn't!"  
"Sure you didn't"  
"Let's go love birds it's almost 4 am"  
They followed behind the group, faces still burning bright red. Chaddick led them down the spiral staircase they had climbed to the roof on. He led them through a few rooms and they eventually ended up in front of the front door.  
"You're saying we could have come through the door the entire time?" Anadil's usually monotone voice had a slight hint of anger in it.   
"Yeah but where's the fun in that"  
"I'm going to kill him" muttered Nicola through clenched teeth  
"Not if I do it first" responded Kiko  
~  
Tedros honestly wasn't sure on how they made it back to the hotel safely. Especially taking the fact that they were mostly all half drunk into consideration. They returned to their room in the same order that they had left. He and Agatha, along with Kiko and Tristan were the last to go up. They stood side by side holding hands until they got the all clear message. They walked into the elevator together. Not a single word needing to be uttered between them. They made it to their floor and walked hand in hand until they reached Agatha's room. Her room was 3 doors ahead of his. Kiko unlocked their door and said goodnight to Tristan who went ahead to their room but Tedros and Agatha hadn't budged. They gazed into one another's eyes, sharing a final kiss before Kiko pulled Agatha away and into her room. Tedros waved goodbye as Agatha disappeared behind the white hotel door. Tedros retreated to his room, feeling as if he had won some type of competition. Tristan was already passed out on the bed. Tedros changed out of his clothes and into just a pair of sweats. He walked into the bathroom and saw his purple and red splotchy chest in normal lighting for the first time. It looked worse than it felt. It felt a lot better considering he had done way more damage to the dude than the damage that was done to him. He grabbed his toothbrush off the counter and ran it under the water. He squirted the white, minty smelling toothpaste onto the blue and white bristles of his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. He stuck out his tongue to scrub it and noticed the striking purple coloring of it. He relived the memory of the previous hour in his mind and found himself smiling brightly. It was simple color theory that if you mix red and blue, you get purple. Tedros scrubbed the artificial coloring off his tongue and rinsed out his mouth. He set his toothbrush back on the counter and shut off the lights. He slept peacefully, dreaming of purple night skies and berry bushes   
~  
Agatha woke up the next day with a pounding headache and feeling as if she only got a minute of sleep. She groaned as the bright Parisian sun shone directly into her eyes.  
"Fuck this"  
"Here take these, and drink some water"  
Kiko handed her two pills and a glass with cool water. Agatha downed the pills and drank the entire glass of the refreshing liquid, not realizing how dry her throat felt.  
"How are you not fucked up?"  
"Do you become more profane when you're hungover?" Agatha glared at her but Kiko simply smiled cheekily.   
"I didn't go overboard last night. I know how to control my drinks" She tapped her finger on the tip of Agatha's nose before walking over to the bathroom. Agatha covered herself with the thick pale green comforter on the bed  
"Get dressed you have things to do"  
Agatha groaned exaggeratedly audibly.  
Agatha heard the door connecting her room to Sophie's open. She then felt a weight fall on her,  
"Get...off!" she spoke in a strained voice.  
Sophie scooted over and fell on the side of the bed next to her.  
"Get up"  
"No!"  
"Anemone wants us at breakfast to discuss changes in the plans"  
"Ughhhhhhhhh'' Agatha literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor. It hurt when her body hit the floor but she wasn't going to show it. She eventually got up off the floor and began to dig through her bag, she threw pieces of clothing all across the room, she was too lazy to wear pants.   
"This'll do" she pulled a black silk midi skirt patterned with pale blue, black, and white plaid and a matching pale blue lacy shirt. She paired the outfit with pale blue socks and black Mary Jane platforms.   
"Can I borrow your white sunglasses?"  
"Here"   
Agatha pulled the pair of chunky white sunglasses out of one of the many sunglass cases she had packed. For herself she chose a pair of round, silver rimmed glasses with blue lenses and fake pearl halves decorating the edges. She may have felt like death but at least she looked cute. Anadil walked in through the already open door and let herself fall on top of Sophie.   
"Can I borrow your green glasses?"  
"Yeah"  
Agatha threw the Albino girl a pair of squared green glasses. She said a muffled thanks as her face rested on a pillow.   
~  
Tedros has woken up hungover and hungry. He and Tristan got dressed quickly and made their way to the breakfast hall. Chaddick, Nicholas and Tarquin were already there. Nicholas was resting his head on the wooden table. Chaddick was already stuffing his face with food and Tarquin looked as if he was 10 seconds away from passing out as he took slow sips of his coffee.   
"Where are the girls?"  
"Don't know" Nicholas muttered, not lifting his head. Tristan sat across the table from them and Tedros went straight to the buffet line. He noticed people were staring at him.   
"What the hell happened to you" Beatrix asked him as she readied two teas.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Your face is all messed up"  
"Ohhh I fell"  
"You fell?"  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Nothing...just seems like one hell of a fall"  
"You know me, I've got two left feet"  
"Sure..."  
He returned to the table with his plate full of food and took a seat next to Nicholas. Tedros began to dig in when the girls walked in.   
~  
Agatha's eyes met Tedros as they walked into the room. They were sitting at the biggest table in the middle of the room. There were just enough seats for the 12 of them. She noticed that he was wearing a t-shirt layered overtop a turtleneck and the memories came flooding back into her mind. Her face burned pink as she took a seat next to Tedros.   
"Was there a sale at sunglass hut or something?"  
"Chaddick I will break your jaw if you don't shut up" He shut right up, Hester was one intimidating lady. Chaddick was right though. All girls were wearing a pair of Agatha's sunglasses collection. Hester wore a pair of red ones that matched the letters on her band tee. Dot wore squared brown ones that matched the brown dress and tan coat she was wearing. Nicola borrowed yellow thick rimmed sunglasses with black lenses that matched the sheer sunflower over shirt she was wearing on top of a black crop top. Kiko didn't need them but she wanted to play along so Agatha let her borrow purple ones that matched with the sundress she was wearing.   
"How did you sleep?"  
"Fine...woke up super... _hungover_ " she whispered as if it wasn't obvious from the way they were acting. He laughed, but he clearly felt her pain as well. Agatha wasn't feeling too hungry. She stared at his plate before picking a piece of bacon off of it.   
~  
Tedros wasn't one for sharing food. It was common knowledge among his friends that losing a finger was always a possibility if you stole off his plate. However, when Agatha did it...it didn't feel like such a big deal. He pushed his plate in between them so she could pick more pieces off if she felt like it. The group talked amongst themselves waiting for their teachers to tell them the plans for the day. From his seat at the table, Tedros could see Agatha's teacher talking to Professor Sader. Their discussion ended at the doors when the woman stopped in the door frame and clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. All the students turned to look at the pair of teachers.  
"Great news children, Mr. Sader managed to score tickets for all 50 of us to see the Opera tonight" No one looked overly happy about this  
"Aren't you excited!" the students all plastered a fake smile on their faces and began to clap as if they actually wanted to sit through hours of singing and dramatics he didn't fully understand. Professor Sader and the other teacher explained their schedule for the day. She ended the announcement by reminding them to dress nice, even if they didn't pack anything formal. Both of the teachers walked away in separate directions. Tedros thought he was off the hook about his face until he felt a tap on his shoulder followed by Sader's voice saying, "Mr. Pendragon"  
Tedros turned around in his chair,"Hey professor"  
"May I ask what in the bloody hell happened to your face?"  
"No you may not" Tedros turned back trying to play off the joke when he felt a tap again  
"Fine, I tripped and hit my face on the corner of the bedside table. Tristan left his smelly sneakers in front of the bathroom door."  
"ahh...I do hope I don't receive any angry phone calls from your father regarding this little...accident"  
"You won't sir, I promise."  
"Good, enjoy your breakfast"  
~  
Agatha and her friends were hanging out in the hotel lobby, not knowing what to do with their free morning and early afternoon. She was laying her head on Tedros' chest, careful to not press too hard against his bruises. Agatha didn't know why she was acting like this. She was never a physical person, she hated hugging and despised unnecessary contact. She didn't voice her concerns but she couldn't help but overanalyze her behavior. What about Tedros had made her so touchy-feely?  
"I just had a great idea"  
"What is it?"  
"We could go to my dad's place, it's like a half hour drive from here, no one's home, and there a pool"  
"A pool? In february?"  
"Its indoors"  
The group traded head nods and questioning looks.  
"Vote?" asked Nicola  
"All for Tedros' house say I"   
The 'I' was unanimous.   
"Meet in the garage in 10 minutes?"  
"Give me 15, I need time to get ready" Sophie bounced her blonde hair before sashaying towards the elevator.  
"See you in 15"  
"See you in 15" Agatha pressed a kiss on his cheek before he stood up and followed the boys towards the elevator.  
~  
Tedros didn't know why he hadn't thought about his father's house sooner. Maybe it was because his father had so many houses that Tedros' forgot most of them existed or maybe it was the fact that Tedros didn't want to seem like a pretentious prick flashing daddy's money. He offered up his dad's summer home because he was fairly certain the common tourist attractions would get boring to a bunch of teenagers. Agatha had fallen asleep against his chest on the car ride there. His hand was wrapped around her and rested comfortably on her upper arm. Tedros was beginning to drift off too when he heard the GPS' automatic voice say "you have arrived at your destination" Tedros looked out the window feeling giddy. He hadn't been here in so long.  
"Are you sure this is the place?"  
"Of course" Chaddick parked the van in the driveway and the whole brady bunch got out. The all stared at the large 3 story white house.  
"Yo, this isn't a house, this is a whole ass mansion"  
"I knew you were rich but I didn't know you were _rich rich_ "  
~  
Agatha couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed by the sheer extra-ness of it all. She wasn't a stranger to money, her mom was a surgeon after all, but she had never come in contact with this type of money.  
"Come on, I'll give you the tour"  
Tedros grabbed the spare key from the hidden spot inside one of the cloudy white hanging lamps. He opened the door and the inside was only more extravagant than the outside. They're was a gold chandelier towering over them immediately entering the house. "This way" Agatha held onto Tedros' hand as he led them to different places in the house.   
"This is a conversation pit, my dad had one in his childhood home in the 70's or something and thought we should have one. We never use it though, none of us talk" Agatha felt slightly sad. She wouldn't know how to survive if she hadn't considered her mom one of her closests friends at one point or another. Tedros led them up the stairs and showed them some more unnecessary but cool rooms in the house. The boys were hyperfixiated on the "dude cave" which was basically just a sports bar. Hester, Anadil, and Dot like the game room. Nicola and Sophie obsessed over the movie room/library hybrid room. Agatha liked the kitchen, it was humongous and stocked full of food, Tedros had probably made a call to a butler or something. Tedros brought them out to a large balcony that wrapped around the back of the entire house.  
"Look at this" from this height they could see the entirety of the backyard including the giant pool with what looked like a fire pit in it. The pool seemed to be connected to a lazy river type circle; however, it seemed to cut through the house, Agatha wasn' too sure how that worked. They followed Tedros down the steps of the balcony. He led them through two glass double doors that opened to the indoor pool and a fully stocked bar.   
"Are your pools connected?" asked Sophie, having noticed the slight current coming from the side of the wall  
"Yep"  
"You're kidding?"  
"Nope."  
"Wow"  
"Now let me take you to your rooms so we can get this party started"   
~  
Tedros had already changed into his swim trunks and was preparing the drinks at the bar. Nothing too strong, he didn't want them to be shitfaced at the Opera, no matter how boring they might find it. The boys came down first, they skipped the pool and instead started throwing a football to each other and screaming about how they loved how big the yard was. He laughed and set their drinks on the edge of the lawn in case they felt like taking it. Tedros walked back behind the bar and began shaking up more drinks. Hester and Anadil were the first ones out, they didn't have any interest in the pool either. They sat in two of the woven chaises just barely catching any of the sun. Tedros placed the cocktails on the table in between them, they thanked him and he went back to the bar, to continue his job as the bartender. Dot, Sophie, and Nicola were out next. The three of them headed for the outdoor pool. Nicola and Dot actually got into the water, Sophie sat on a chaise underneath the sun and tanned. Tedros found it slightly funny when she overreacted because Dot had accidentally splashed her with the slightly cold pool water. He brought a tray of drinks out hoping to cool the tensions. It worked, it always did. Tedros went back to the bar and began to mix the final 3 drinks.   
~  
Agatha, being a reasonable human being, had not thought about packing a bikini for a trip to Paris in February. She ended up borrowing one of the 3 bathing suits Sophie had packed. Three?? Who needs three bathing suits? 'Can never be too prepared' was Sophie's response but three?? Kiko had waited with her as moral support. Agatha wrapped one of the sheer bikini covers over the bottoms hoping to make it better but she still felt weird.   
"Come one, you can just get in the pool and he won't see you"  
"It's not about him, he saw me in the dress, it's not that"  
"And out of it"  
"Kiko!"  
"What? I'm just taking an educated guess, those little presents don't get there by accident" she winked  
Agatha burned bright red, "That's it's i'm not going downstairs"  
"I was kidding, can we please go swimming" Kiko pouted her lips   
"Keep batting them eyelashes, it's not gonna happen"  
"Fine then i'll go without you"  
"Ugh no i'm coming"  
"Thank you"  
"I hate you"  
"I love you too"  
She walked down the slightly creaky steps with her arm linked around Kiko's. They made it to the cold cement floor and Agatha felt the panicky feeling rise in her chest again.  
"Canon ball?"  
"Canon ball." The two black-haired girls erupted in a sprint and jumped off the edge of the pool at the same time. The impact of their bodies hitting the water caused Anadil and Hester to get slightly soaked.   
~  
"Assholes!" Hester pulled off her over-dress and dove into the pool after them. Anadil was quick to follow with an excellent dive of her own. Tedros smiled as he watched the girls having some innocent fun. Dot swam through the underwater tunnel wondering what was happening but instead ended up accidentally caught in the crossfire, and getting slightly drowned by mistake. Nicola and Sophie were quick to follow the commotion. Nicola tried to avoid it but got dragged into the struggle by Kiko who used her as a lifeboat. Sophie got too close to the pool and got soaked by a rogue splash. She kicked off her heels and jumped into the pool splashing rapidly at anyone who came into her close vicinity. The boys came running in as the screams and laughter became louder. Chaddick was the first to jump in. Nicholas dragged Tristan in with him, and Tarquin jumped in before Chaddick could pull him in. Tedros watched, completely dry, as the drama ensued.   
"Tedros...help me..." Agath spoke through gargles, at first Tedros thought she was just faking it but as the seconds passed by his concern grew, he stepped towards the edge of the 7ft deep side she was on and held his hand out, "grab on" She took a hold of his, Tedros began to help her out but instead found himself being pulled hard. He went head first into the water. His head broke the surface and he could see her laughing. He dove under the water and pulled her feet down before bringing her back up to the surface. She shot him an exasperated look, "swim team" he smiled  
She dove under the surface, with the ruckus the others were causing he couldn't see where she went. He felt his feet get pulled down and noticed that the surface was getting farther and farther away. His butt made contact with the cement floor of the pool. Agatha got up in his face and pressed a quick peck to his lips before swimming back up to the surface, Tedros followed after her. She smiled wide, " _captain_ of the swim team" She winked at him and swam closer to him. He pulled her closer by her waist, their legs tangling as they waded above the surface. He pulled her in for a kiss, one hand resting on her hip and the other behind her head, gently pushing them together. Her arms wrapped around his neck tighter as they forgot about the commotion happening behind them. Tedros felt a splash of the water hit him directly in the face. His and Agatha's lips disconnected as they found renewed energy and attacked Chaddick as a team.  
~  
The pool had tired everyone out. After everyone showered they decided to warm up in the firepit. It was a little past five and the sky was subtly beginning to darken. Agatha couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy or at ease. She felt unexplainable peace just sitting in a fire pit, full of her friends and strangers she never would have thought she would find herself hanging out with. This was really nice but unfortunately everything good must come to an end. She was leaving for Rome the following day before noon. She couldn't do anything about it. She had signed up for a historical field trip across Europe not a whirlwind romance in France. It was slightly her fault if she was being honest. She should have listened to her brain and stayed away but noooooo she had to go out and have a heart. She couldn't bear to think of leaving Tedros, but life doesn't work out as one plans. If Agatha could have picked how this trip would have gone she would have chosen getting bored by old monuments and hearing Sophie talk about how hot french people are. Maybe throw in some ditching the plans for a bit of spice and then she would move on to explore Rome as if none of this had happened. No messy feelings, no broken hearts, and definitely no stolen kisses.  
"You ready to head back? We need to be dressed and at the theater by 6:30"  
"Yeah"   
~  
Tedros couldn't say that he hadn't realized that he and Agatha would have to part ways. Afterall, it was a vacation. Maybe it was stupid to catch feelings but long distance can work. But would it work for them? They didn't live in the same country and hadn't even discussed college. Would she be moving abroad? Would she stay in California? Would she not go to college? Two days was a short amount of time to discuss your life plans. He could try to forget her but he didn't think that was possible. How could anyone forget someone so amazing and beautiful. Tedros would never in a million years call himself a romantic. The greatest love story he had ever heard had turned out to be a sham. His whole perception of love was tainted and warped from a young age. He was scared to open his heart to anyone. He had put up thick walls so he wouldn't have to experience the same fate as his father, and yet...with her...it felt like they were never there. The walls he spent so much time working on, demolished with just a glance. It truly wasn't fair. What if she didn't feel the same he did? What if this _was_ just a fling for her? He didn't want to spend the afternoon thinking that...it was his last night with her. He was going to make it memorable.  
~  
Agatha couldn't help but feel slightly sad as reality set in.   
"You ok darling?"  
She felt the mattress dip next to her but didn't look up from the chipped black nail polish on her nails. She picked at it slightly with her thumb nail.  
"Yeah..." her answer was delayed. She wasn't doing her best at hiding the truth.   
"Is this about tomorrow?"  
"..." Agatha nodded halfheartedly.  
" darling..."  
Sophie pulled her head into her chest and began to lightly stroke her hair. Tears began to threaten Agatha's eyes. Life was stupid. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She had his number...they could text and have an online relationship...but it wouldn't be the same...nothing would be the same. How was she just supposed to return home and act as if nothing had happened. Her entire life had changed course when she met Tedros. He meant so much to her and they had just met. They all meant so much to her. Agatha always struggled to make friends and yet in just a few days, Kiko had already become one of her closests friends. She would surely never forget Chaddick's quick wit, or the kindness they all showed. Life was stupid. Stupid and complicated. If only they had met under different circumstances and at another time. She and Tedros could have worked. It could have been beautiful. But now she would never know. They would never be able to explore the possibilities. That was what truly broke her heart, they would never even have a chance to try to work it out. A tear rolled down her cheek. It landed on her gray undershirt. Agatha watched as the color became darker and the dampened spot spread.  
"Come on, let's get you all dolled up and give Tedros a night to remember"   
Agatha smiled slightly as Sophie pulled her towards her room.  
~  
Tedros was waiting in the lobby with the rest of the students. They were waiting on a handful of students. Two of those were Sophie and Agatha. The rest of the girls were already waiting in the lobby with the rest of the group. Tedros had asked Kiko about it but she said she didn't know anything. Tedros was mid conversation with Dot when she nudged him to look behind him. He saw Agatha and Sophie walking up to them, arms linked together. Tedros was breathless, Agatha looked beautiful. He said that often and meant it but wow...She was going to be his downfall. She looked elegant in the long, black silky dress she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her usual platforms, instead she was wearing sleek black heels, most likely courtesy or Sophie. Her makeup was also different. What had originally caught Tedros' eye about her was her exaggerated makeup and how she pulled it off wonderfully. But he couldn't lie, she looked radiant with natural makeup, her usual intricate eyeliner was wiped off and replaced with something more subtle. He noticed the blush on her cheeks as they reached the group.  
"Hey"  
"Hi"  
Tedros coughed, "you look-"  
"Weird, i know-"  
"Amazing"  
"Oh"  
Her cheeks burned a brighter shade of red, and he chuckled slightly. She was very cute.  
~  
Agatha couldn't focus on the storyline of what they were watching. She was too aware of Tedros' hand holding hers. She was suddenly feeling self conscious of the temperature of her hand. She was overthinking everything, maybe because it was the first time she was being affectionate while completely sober. Or maybe it was how different she looked. She wasn't used to natural makeup. She preferred to experiment with her makeup, what was the point of trying to fit in if people were going to judge you no matter what you did. It was actually why she first became friends with Sophie. They were on opposite sides of the 'different' spectrum but they were still away from the norm. When Sophie had first offered to do her makeup Agatha had her doubts. Sophie could manage in the beauty game but her looks usually consisted of pink and sparkles, two things Agatha was not really a fan of. But by the end of the process she didn't completely hate it. The concept of a natural look was foreign to her but she didn't hate it. Her eyes were brought back to the stage and she stared in confusion, trying to figure out what was happening because she had zoned out for the last few minutes. One of the lights in the front had begun to sizzle and spark during the protagonist's ballad. Was this supposed to happen? The glass lens of the stage light cracked loudly, this didn't seem safe...the lady was on fire. The lady was on fire! One of the sparks had caught on her dress and burst into flames. The audience watched in panic as stagehands tried to put it out. One of the stagehands' sleeves also caught on fire.  
"Ok children, I think it's time to go."  
"Come on everyone...up up up!" Their teachers got them all out of their seats and rushed them to the nearest exit. Some of her classmates tried to stick around and see the chaos ensue but they were dragged out by professor Anemone.  
~  
"That was interesting..."  
"Dude I wish we could have seen what happened"  
"Hester- that's rude"  
"No it's not, it natural curiosity"  
"Ok arsonist"  
"Soooooooo" Dot said loudly, talking over Sophie and Hester's slight argument  
"What do you guys want to do? They gave us an extra hour out after curfew"  
"We could just explore the city, walk around and shit, the girls can't stay out too late"  
"Wow Chaddick, i'm surprised"  
"About what?"  
"That you said something smart"  
"I-"  
"Ok break it up you two, no one want to witness a cat fight"  
Sophie and Chaddick both glared at Nicola, before turning back to the group  
"Let's just swing by the hotel so I can change out of this stupid dress" Hester pulled at the dark red fabric against her skin.   
"Deal"  
~  
Agatha could feel her camera bumping against her hip as she and Tedros walked together along the edge of the river Seine. The night was peaceful, there was a chilly breeze that pricked her bare arms. Her head rested against his shoulder as she watched the rest of the group. Chaddick and Nicholas were racing against Hester. Anadil, Dot, and Tarquin were watching them from one of the benches sharing chocolate goodies Dot had bought. It was almost funny how much distance Hester had on the two. She should have probably disclosed that she was the captain of the track and field team. Tristan and Kiko were walking ahead of them, living in their own little bubble. Sophie and Nicola were talking atop one of the benches on the bridge. Agatha was definitely going to miss this. She had already snapped a ton of pictures on her digital camera. On her Polaroid, she had taken a picture of Sophie and Nicola sharing an ice cream. Kiko and Tristan holding hands, and a picture of the boys and the coven sliding down the rails of a flight of stairs. The only person she hadn't taken a picture of yet was Tedros. The person she was most likely to never forget and yet at the same time he was the most painful memory of this trip.   
"The city looks so pretty from here"  
"Yeah it does"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"I haven't known you for that long but you're not that difficult to read Agatha"  
"I would disagree"  
"You can't even see your own face"   
Agatha couldn't help but smile. This man was going to be the death of her.   
"So, am I ever going to get my picture taken?"  
"I'm not sure...you're not the _best_ looking model but I'll make due"  
Tedros rolled his eyes before releasing a chuckle  
"I would like to inform you that many people think I am handsome"  
"Please introduce me to them sometime. I would like to know what it's like to be visually impaired"  
"That quick tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble some day" Tedros smirked as he slowly closed the space between them  
"Oh really?"   
"Mmm hmm"   
His hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her in. Their lips met, one of her hand's rested on his chest as the other caressed his cheek and pulled him in deeper.   
"Get a room"  
Agatha smiled into the kiss and they departed.   
"Shut up"  
Their fingers intertwined as the rest of the group walked onto the bridge. Chaddick and Nicholas were panting and red in the face. Hester seemed fine as she conversed casually with Anadil.   
"Who won?"  
"Guess"  
Hester said sarcastically  
"Aggie can I borrow your camera?"  
"Aggie?" Agatha glared at Tedros before handing the camera to her best friend.   
"Are you a secret grandma or something? Isn't that thing from like the 50's"  
"First, that is technically right but this one is actually my mom's from the 90's. Second, shut up."  
Sophie snapped a picture of Chaddick, the light was fairly efficient in blinding him. They all stood around the slowly appearing picture. Sophie shook it a little harder and the image began to appear. Chaddick was violently red in the face and squinting as he shielded himself from the bright light.   
"Awww look how cute he looks"  
"Give me that!"  
"No."  
~  
Tedros' mind wandered as the group erupted in chaos. The picture being handed from person to person so it wouldn't get in Chaddick's hands.   
He noticed Agatha's solemn look, the smile on her face clearly a fake one. He knew what she was thinking about. He had thought about it too. The thought constantly invaded his mind.   
"Enough!"  
Tedros was surprised that Agatha could raise her voice. She sounded extremely intimidating. He wasn't going to deny that he was slightly more attracted to her at this very moment.   
"Someone's going to end up breaking my camera"   
A bunch of mumbled sorry's came from the group of teenagers.  
An alarm rang from Nicola's phone, "10:50"   
"We should start heading back"  
"Hold up. We need a few more pictures"  
"Sophie..."  
"You and Tedros don't have any pictures together, so go stand over there"  
Sophie pointed at the opposite side of the bridge that had a view of the Eiffel Tower. They exchanged a look before shrugging and walking over to where Sophie pointed. Tedros couldn't help but feel stiff. Getting photographed felt slightly unnatural to him.   
"Loosen up"  
Tedros relaxed his shoulders, his hand was feeling clammy and he was sure Agatha could feel it.   
"Come on people, give me something picture worthy"  
He could hear giggles from the group as they watched from behind photographer Sophie.   
Tedros snaked his arm around Agatha's waist and pulled her slightly closer to him.   
"3...2...1..."  
Right as Sophie said 'one' Agatha pressed a kiss into his cheek, his cheeks reddened as they waited for Sophie's 'all clear'  
"One more"  
This time he took the lead. He brought his finger underneath her chin and brought their lips together for a kiss. He heard the high pitched sound of the camera before pulling back. Her cheeks had a rosy pink tint that he could see perfectly under the soft glow of the moonlight. Sophie handed each of them a picture. Tedros tucked the photo of their kiss into his wallet. This way he could always keep the most wonderful girl he had ever met close to him every moment of the day.

**.:.:.:.**   
**Five Months Later**

Agatha had basically wasted her last summer before college by just sitting at home doing nothing. She would have spent the entire two months of vacation doing this had it not been for Kiko's invitation to stay at her family's beach house with her for a three day getaway. Agatha woke up to the sound of waves crashing and the smell of the salty air filling her nostrils. The sun shone brightly through the glass double doors of the balcony in the bedroom she was staying in. Agatha stared silently at the thin white linen curtains and how they swayed with the warm breeze. There was a knock on her door, "breakfast is ready! Nicola bought bagels"  
Agatha didn't say a word. She stared at the ceiling a bit longer before finally deciding to get up. She sat up on the edge of the bed and stared at the hardwood floor before sliding her slippers on. She got up and opened the door. She walked down the creaky hallway and even creamier steps towards the kitchen. The 3 girls were gathered around the kitchen island talking and eating their breakfast.  
"Morning"  
"Good morning sleeping beauty"  
"Which one is mine?"  
"That one"  
"Thanks"   
Agatha took a seat at the counter as she unwrapped her bagel from the white crinkly paper.   
Agatha took a big bite of her bagel, "What's the plan for today?" She said through chews   
"Don't speak with your mouth full"  
"I was thinking of the mall"  
"That sounds fun"  
"Glad you're finally up to do something"  
Agatha stuck her tongue out at Sophie as the blonde took a sip of her tea.   
~  
Tedros was visiting his mom in Long Beach but he got bored. Chaddick who was also from Long Beach was spending his summer vacations with his cousins in Spain and Tristan was doing some internship thing. He was all alone...except for Kiko. He would usually hang out at her beach house when he was in town which wasn't often. He was currently at his mom's house helping her do some spring cleaning before he left for college. His mom's house always felt like his home, at least more than his father's numerous big empty houses. He had a majority of his things in that little room. He needed to decide what he was going to take and what he was going to leave. You don't really need much stuff when you go to school in another country so the majority of his junk was still there. Eventually he would clean it but right now he felt like going to the beach. Good thing he happened to know someone with a private beach in their backyard. The waves are simply better when your friend owns part of the beach. Something about the wealth in sand. But first, he needed to go to the mall and get some wax for his board, and maybe a present for Kiko for crashing her vacation.   
~  
Agatha wasn't one for fast fashion or supporting capitalism but the mall was always a fun place to go to. She had already eaten a pretzel, a cup of froyo, and an extra long churro. Mall food was just good for some reason. She was trailing behind Sophia and Nicola as she walked with Kiko.   
"So, when did that happen?"  
Kiko nudged towards the girls.   
"On the plane ride home from Greece, there was hella turbulence and we all thought we were going to die. Sophie decided she didn't want to die secrets so told Nicola, who happened to be beside her, that she had a crush on her and Nicola turned hella pink, and when we didn't die Sophie was really embarrassed so she excused herself to go to the bathroom, and then Nicola followed, and the rest I think isn't PG-13."  
"Shut up, we didn't do anything nasty"  
Sophie was walking backwards but still holding Nicola's hand. Her cheeks were burning bright red as she covered her face with her other hand.  
"Hey, i'm just telling the story from my perspective" Agatha held up her hands defensively  
~  
"Thanks"  
"No problem, come back soon"  
Tedros stuffed the overly large plush strawberry under his arm and made his way to the exit. He had already spent over an hour in the mall when all he needed to pick up was some wax and something for Kiko. He was almost at the exit when something in a display window caught his eye. It was a pair of sunglasses. A pair of bat wing sunglasses to be exact. A pair of sunglasses he was sure a certain someone would like. It was pretty pathetic. It had been five months since those three days had passed and not once had she left his mind. It was sad really, she clearly wanted nothing to do with him. She hadn't answered any of his texts, it had been radio silence since she got off the plane. It was probably for the best, it wouldn't have worked out anyways. Tedros was brought out of his trance by the sound of an infant crying. He stared at his reflection in the glass. He watched the glasses as they tilted in the air, suspended in the air by the thin gray metal line. That's when she appeared. There was a black-haired girl who's eye aligned perfectly with the glasses. "Agatha?" Tedros moved to the side and looked back through the window but the girl was gone, _huh, must have been my imagination_  
~  
Agatha was sitting alone in one of the patio tables outside a coffee shop near the house. Sophie, Nicola, and Kiko had gone apple picking at Kiko's family farm and were going on a hike before sunset. They were going to be gone all afternoon so she decided she might as well take advantage of the alone time. The sun felt extremely hot on her skin, even the breeze brought heat with it. She took a sip of her cold brew as she swiped the droplets of sweat off her forehead. She turned the page of her book, getting more and more invested in the story as the sound of pages flipping filled the mostly empty patio. She was growing increasingly sweaty as the minutes passed by. The umbrella shade no longer feeling refreshing. She took a break from her book as the heat became unbearable. Maybe it was time to go home, or go for a swim. She took a final sip of her coffee. She stirred the silver straw around in the rapidly melting ice. She was standing up, getting ready to leave when the sound of a paper being blown across the floor caught her attention. She turned her attention to the black square caught on the metal leg of the table. She picked it up and turned it around. It wasn't a paper at all. It was a polaroid. Agatha had taken enough to know what they look like without even needing to turn it around. She picked it up and examined it. Some of the surface of the picture got scratched by the cement. She carefully wiped the small pebbles and dirt off the picture. Had it not been for the scratch marks, the picture would have been beautiful. There was a young couple on it, kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Their faces were scratched so she couldn't clearly make them out. She began looking at the girl's outfit when she noticed...it was her. She was the girl in the picture. That meant that the boy was...Tedros. He was here! He had to be...her picture was tacked on her wall next to her bed. Agatha let her face fall...he probably wasn't here...maybe she was just tricking herself. I mean...you can't even distinctly see their faces, the Eiffel Tower was a popular tourist spot. She put the picture into her purse and walked back home, trying her best to push the blonde into the back of her mind.  
~  
Tedros couldn't help but feel at peace as the salty mist splashed onto his face. The sky was beginning to turn pink and orange as the sun began to set. He paddled out one final time and waited for the perfect wave to take him back to shore. He sat on his board, legs wadding in the water as he watched the sky swirl with different colors. It took awhile but eventually he caught a good wave. He rode it out and made it near the shore before falling off his board. He broke through the surface with a smile and a laugh. He had definitely missed this part of the states. He grabbed his board and got out of the water. He shook some of the water out of his hair before jogging over to the showers. He washed the salt out his hair and eyes. He went into the lockers and changed out of his wetsuit and into just a pair of board shorts. It may have been evening but the Santa Monica heat was real. After getting cleaned up he walked over to his stuff which he had left near one of the cliffs. He checked through his things to make sure everything was there. He flipped through his wallet and noticed everything was there. Wait. Something was missing. The polaroid, it was gone. Tedros looked around the sand, where could he have dropped it? It may have been sad but that was one of his most prized possessions. It was his only piece of physical proof that Agatha did exist and that it wasn't some fever dream his mind had conjured. He retraced his steps in his mind, it couldn't have been the mall because he used his card which wasn't near the pocket where the picture was. He hadn't stopped anywhere before the beach, had he?...the coffee shop! He had paid for his tea and croissant with cash there. It was too late now, he would probably have to go tomorrow before the ceremony.   
~  
Agatha shoved another handful of the buttery popcorn into her mouth. Her hand felt sticky but the snack helped calm the nerves that the movie's music was causing. Maybe it was slightly psychotic to watch horror movies alone in a big strange house, in a strange city, as the sky darkened, but Agatha liked horror movies. Agatha flinched slightly as the music in her earbuds became louder and louder. There was a jump-scare that made one of her earbuds fall out. She wiped her hand on the bottom of the overly large, stained t-shirt she was wearing. The earbud had fallen onto the floor. She leaned over the edge of the bed and picked it up. She was about to put it back in when she heard a thump and footsteps coming from downstairs. She paused her movie and slowly crept out from under the covers. She quietly stepped onto the floor and walked over to the door. She locked it and pressed her ear against the wood.  
"Kiko!" She heard the muffled voice of a man calling out.   
"You there? I have a present for you!"  
 _Did they say a present?_  
Agatha looked around her room for a weapon and picked up her keys which had a pink mace bottle hanging on it. Sophie had gotten them matching ones for when college started. She held the mace tight in one hand and her phone in the other as she unlocked the door. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed over to the edge of the stairs. She heard the person walk from the entryway to the living room. Agatha couldn't see anybody.  
"You might want to change where you keep the spare key! I found it in like ten seconds!"  
Agatha didn't respond. Something about the voice felt familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it.   
"I have a favor to ask!"  
The person walked into the kitchen, Agatha could hear the squeaky cabinets opening and closing.   
"Are you still mad about the last day of school? I said sorry"  
 _They go to school with her?_  
The person took a seat on the counter, the plate of chocolate chip cookies Dot had sent resting on the counter next to them.  
 _That was awfully rude_  
"Is she not home? I saw a car in the driveway" he said to himself. They pulled out their phone and called someone. Agatha assumed it was probably Kiko considering they were looking for her.   
"Are you home?"  
"What do you mean no?"  
"Then who's car is in your driveway?"  
"Sophie's? As in Paris Sophie?"  
 _So they hung out with us in France. It probably wasn't Tristan. Chaddick had a deeper voice. Tarquin had mentioned that he was going to be going to Alaska for some sort of expedition. Nicholas' voice was huskier, like a smoker. Could it be?_  
"Wow, good for them. Five months though, seems like so long ago. Is it just them?"  
"No I don't have anyone in mind"  
"Oh, it's nothing important"  
"Im sure"  
"I just have a gift for you"  
"Nothing big, don't worry"  
"Why? Can't I get something for my friend"  
"I'm not selfish"  
"Rude"  
"Fine I'll just take it with me, you don't deserve it"  
"I am not childish."  
"Fine, go leave me for your friends. I guess I don't matter to you"  
"I am not dramatic."  
"Goodbye rude woman"  
"Btw you're out of milk"  
"No, i'm definitely not in your house"  
"That was definitely not the fridge door"  
"Bye keke"  
"No, I actually will not be leaving, this is my house now. Byeeeee"  
They set their phone down on the counter. They walked from the kitchen to the living room and took a seat. Now Agatha was sure. It was Tedros. She walked slightly more to the other side of the staircase to see if she was actually right. Her foot got caught on one of the end tables. The stuff on the tabletop began to slip off. She caught the bowl of potpourri and sea shells that was in the center of it before it fell but one of the candles had slipped off. It ended up rolling down the stairs and causing a ruckus. Agatha cringed, stupid rich people and their unnecessary decorations.  
"Someone there?" he asked, slowly getting up off the couch to examine the source of the noise.  
 _Should she reveal herself? Was that a good idea?_  
He turned back towards the living room. Agatha took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage in her gangly body. She quietly made her way down the steps. She was a little past halfway down when her voice returned to her.  
"Hey..." she spoke softly  
"Oh sorry if I frightened you I didn't know anyone else was staying with Kiko," He got up off the couch without turning around, "I'm-"  
"Tedros." Agatha finished the sentence for him. His eyes widened as he realized who she was. He still hadn't turned but Agatha could feel the tension. She would be lying if she said she hadn't felt tense either. They hadn't parted on the best terms.  
"I should go" He started to hurry to the door, still refusing to face her,  
"Wait!" His hand was on the doorknob, Agatha stepped off the stairs and slowly walked over to him. Agatha got close, close enough that her hand could touch his bare back if she just...Agatha pulled her arm back. She didn't have the right. Not after how she had treated him. He was still frozen in place, "Tedros?"  
"...yeah..." his voice was shaky, Agatha's heart couldn't help but rip in two.  
"I'm sorry"  
"...its ok"  
"No it's not"   
Agatha took note of his trembling jaw, she wanted to help him. She wanted to pull him close and tell him that she was sorry and didn't mean to ignore him. She wanted to let him know that she never wanted him to hurt. She only wanted the best for him, but no words would come out. It was like they were stuck in her throat, causing her to choke on her repressed feelings and hidden thoughts.   
"I- I never wanted to hurt you..."  
He stayed silent.   
"You were so good to me but it wasn't right. We're from two different worlds and 2 days is a short amount of time. What if it was just the adrenaline? Or the alcohol? What if it had worked out, how could we be sure we could make it work? What if college came in the way? What if-"  
"Stop. please..."  
"I'm sorry-"  
"You don't need to keep apologizing" The vibrations in his voice were now more prominent  
"But I do"  
"Please....just stop...you're only making it worse"  
"Tedros"  
"I should go"  
"Please"  
Agatha extended her hand out towards his cheek. She felt him flinch under her touch before eventually giving in  
"I'm sorry" her voice began to crack and her eyes became glassy. Touching him again made everything much more real. She turned his face to look at her, his arm dropped from the handle as his eyes glued to the floor. She saw the droplet splash onto the floor and felt her heart break into a million more pieces. Her other hand cupped his other cheek and she brought his gaze to meet hers. His joyful blue eyes now replaced with pink tinted, tear filled ones. She saw another droplet fall from his eye. Her eyes now beginning to release the far too long held in tears. She felt the lone droplet dribble slowly down her cheeks. She just stared into his eyes. Taking note of all the sadness and feelings of regret hidden in his beautiful blue orbs. She released a heart wrenching sob as she pulled herself into his chest. Her breathing was harder to control now. Her nose pressed into the crook of his neck as more and more sobs forcefully made their way out. She felt horrible for covering his bare chest with her tears but she couldn't stop it. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he released sobs of his own.   
"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I just felt like you would be better off forgetting me"  
"Agatha..." She began to cry harder as she heard her name slip out of his mouth  
"You deserve so much better. I was horrible to you, I don't deserve you"  
"That's not true"  
"Yes it is! You should be with someone who isn't afraid to love you"  
"Love?"  
"I- i"  
"Agatha, don't do this if you don't mean it"  
"Tedros..."  
"Please, I can't go through this again. I won't"  
"I don't know what I'm feeling, Tedros. This isn't anything simple. I've never been in love, I don't know if this is what it feels like...but I know i've never felt like this before"  
He didn't say anything. Agatha slowly pulled herself away from him. "We were together for less than two days. Two days Tedros, that's not rational-"  
"Feelings aren't rational Agatha! You can't control what you feel or how long it took you to feel something. What do you feel in here" He tapped his finger over her heart. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.   
"I know what I feel. I just need to know if you feel the same...or if I should just leave and try to forget about you."  
"This isn't what I planned, what if something goes wrong-"  
"Then we'll overcome it. Agatha, you can't plan your life any more than you can plan who you're going to fall in love with"  
"Are you sure?"  
"100% I love you Agatha Woods. I know it may be early, and it may not work out until we're 60, but today, Today I love you"  
" I- I-"  
"You don't have to say it back just yet, but I want you to know that I do love you, what you do with that information is up to you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking out through the door.  
~  
"Tedros!"   
He heard her call his name from the open door. He was just about getting ready to leave when he saw her pajama clad self standing in the doorway.  
"Can you please stay?" His heart clenched, he nodded and put down his board. He followed her through the door. Without her shoes she seemed much shorter, still taller than him, but still cute. She took a hold of his hand and lef him up the stairs and into one of the rooms. She took a seat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat down, keeping some distance between them, as a feeling of awkwardness filled the air.   
"Want to watch a movie?'  
"Sure" he coughed, suddenly he felt like an awkward schoolboy. He was also feeling self conscious about his shirtless chest, he hadn't planned on seeing her, it was just supposed to be a quick trip. Agatha put on the horror movie she was watching earlier. Eventually the tension cleared. She was pressed into his chest as his arms held her close. Occasionally he could hear her racing heartbeat. He was convinced that he was the bigger baby, constantly hiding his face in her t-shirt clad shoulder. The ending couldn't come soon enough. The sky outside was pitch black making everything spookier.   
"Can we watch something cute now?"  
"Huh I didn't take you for a scaredy cat"  
"Well now that you do know, can we watch something else?"  
Agatha laughed and Tedros felt at peace. He didn't realize how much he missed the soft sound of her witchy laughter. Agatha had confided that she was insecure about it but he honestly loved it. She put on a movie that he wasn't familiar with. She got up out of his arms, he couldn't help feel slightly sad about the loss of her presence. She came back into the room holding a bottle and a silicon brush. Tedros was friends with enough girls to know what was going to happen.  
"Want to do a facemask?"  
"Is it the ones that pull your face off?"  
"No"  
"Then sure"  
~  
Tedros looked really cute with the paste spread around his face, but Agatha couldn't help but giggle at the little ponytail sitting on the top of his head, holding his curls back. She noted how soft his hair was as she tied it up. His hair was honestly softer than hers. She was sitting on the counter as she finished applying her mask. Tedros had gone downstairs to "get something"  
She took a seat on the hanging chair in the corner of the room as she watched the movie. Tedros came back into the room, holding something behind his back.  
"Close your eyes"  
"Why"  
"Just do it"  
"Fine you creep"  
Agatha closed her eyes as she popped a piece of candy into her mouth.  
"Tada!"  
Agatha opened her eyes, in his hands was a pair of sunglasses with black lenses in the shape of batwings.  
"Are you crying?"  
"No, it's just that they're really cute, I didn't know you knew me so well"  
Tedros rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks burned pink.  
"Thank you," she pressed a quick kiss on his lips, "I have something for you too"  
Agatha walked over to her suitcase and dug around before pulling out something.  
"Sit down and close your eyes"  
Agatha placed a piece of clothing into his hands, "Can I open them now?"  
"Yes"  
Tedros opened his eyes and was met with a black hoodie with "CSULA' in gold across the chest.  
"A college hoodie?"  
"My college hoodie" Agatha smiled, "now turn it around'  
He flipped the hoodie around and saw her last name embroidered in different shades of yellow on the back.   
"..."  
"Do you not like it? I can take it back, you don't need-"  
"I love it!" Tedros shoved the hoodie over his head, "careful, you're going to get facemask on it"  
"How do I look?" Tedros stood up and modeled the hoodie for her. Agatha laughed as he strutted the imaginary catwalk  
"Did you always plan on giving this to me?"  
"Well not originally but I figured that if i have yours you should at least get one of mine. It's the least I could do, and we're basically the same size"  
"Are you calling me hot?"  
"No, im calling you freakishly fit"  
"That works too"   
He returned the kiss that she had given him earlier.  
~  
"So, you still have my hoodie?"  
They were in bed again, the facemasks had been washed off and the snacks had been refilled.  
"Yeah" He noticed the slight red tint of her cheeks.  
"If i'm being honest, i'm surprised, I honestly thought you would have gotten rid of it"  
"How could I?It's one of my most treasured possessions."  
"I just figured that you would have gotten rid of it because you didn't want anything to do with me"  
"I could never do that" She leaned in for a kiss before getting out of the bed. She dug through her bag and pulled out the blue hoodie he had given her the last night of their vacation.   
"..."  
"What?"  
"Idk just thought that you would have gotten rid of it, I mean you ghosted me for 5 months"  
Agatha burned bright red and pressed her face into his chest.   
"Sorry about that" Her voice muffled by his sweater. He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's fine"  
"I did mean to text back. I just never knew what to say."  
"So you decided that the next best thing was to not answer me for 5 months?"  
"Stopppppp" Agatha dug her face further into his chest.   
"What?" Tedros chuckled. Agatha could feel the reverberation of his laugh through his chest. She cuddled closer to him and took in that familiar scent she hadn't realized she missed so much.  
"Gross"  
~  
Agatha looked up from her spot on Tedros' chest and was met with a look of disgust on Sophie's face.   
"What?"  
"Get a room"  
"We are in a room"  
"I missed you more when you didn't speak" Tedros laughed, "Missed you too Sophie"  
"I just came up to say that Nicola bought ice cream. You two might have to share, we didn't know you had a visitor" Sophie winked and left the room. Agatha blushed slightly. She wasn't expecting a visitor either.   
"It's late, I should probably head home"  
"You sure? There's ice cream"  
Tedros chuckled, "yeah i'm sure"  
He got up off the bed and began to gather his stuff. Tedros hadn't even left but Agatha was already missing his warmth. She tucked her knees into her hoodie as she watched him.   
"Are you free tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well I was just wondering," Tedros rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the floor, "well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to eat or something. Just like the two of us, you know kinda like a date but it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to-"   
Agatha smiled at Tedros' awkwardness. His blushing bright red cheeks and the stumbling over his words was sort of cute. She stood up off the bed and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked up at her and they stared into each other's eyes.   
"I would love to go on a date with you"  
"Really"  
"Of course"  
She leaned in for a kiss. She could feel his hands resting on her hips, pulling her in closer.  
"I sure am going to have sweet dreams tonight"  
Agatha laughed, "shut up"  
She leaned in for another kiss before sending him on his way.

**.:.:.:.**   
**(1 month later)**

Agatha was all types of nervous. She and Tedros we're celebrating their one month anniversary in less than 3 days. The entire group was all going to meet in Santa Monica to celebrate their last week before they departed for college. She was currently on the road with the girls. The 6 of them were driving down from San Francisco a day early to have 'girls day' with Kiko before the boys arrived. She hadn't seen Tedros since their third official date almost 3 weeks ago. Agatha recalled how nervous she had felt for their first date. He was going to surprise her, which she personally hated because she had to know every detail before doing anything. He had picked her up at around 6 that day. Agatha had stressed so much about what to wear she had forgotten to eat earlier in the day. It was safe to say she left quite the impression on Tedros as he watched her scarf down her entire bowl of spaghetti in under 10 minutes. It was sort of funny. After they finished their meals they got dessert. Agatha had chosen the chocolate ice cream. Tedros has chosen strawberry. They ended up trading bites of each other's ice cream back and forth until he got greedy and tried to finish both of them. After dinner they took a stroll around the block which just happened to lead them to the pier. Entering the area felt like walking into a different planet. The bright neon lights against the dark sky and even darker sea made everything feel slightly surreal. Tedros began acting all giddy as he led her over to some of the carnival games. They took a seat at the booth. Each had a water gun in front of them ready to pop the balloon. Agatha remembered the face Tedros made when she won very distinctly. His reaction was engraved in her mind. The worker let her have her pick of prizes. She chose a medium sized stuff shark and gifted it to him. His face brightened and a large smile was put on his face.   
"I'm going to name him Chompers"  
"Chompers?"  
"Yes. Do you not like our son's name?"  
"Sorry sir, I'm too young for children"  
Agatha smiled wide as he led her to the next booth. Their playful competition eventually stopped being playful after she kept winning. It was fun...for her, Tedros became intent on winning at least one prize for her. They reached a throwing game, of course. Tedros ended up racking up so many points that the machine stopped working. His cheeks were bright red as he apologized to the booth worker. They let him have his pick of prizes. Tedros chose two large stuffed animals. One red and black stuffed dragon and a neon orange llama.   
"Look, it matches your shirt"  
Agatha gave him a unamused stare,  
"what am going to do with these two?"  
"What am I going to do with all of these?"  
Tedros gestured to the clear plastic bag of stuffed animals he was forced to carry around because his girlfriend was just too damn good at carnival games for some strange reason. Tedros was right of course. They had no need for the plethora of stuffed animals that were compressed inside the bag. They decided to give them away to the children running around the pier. They may have spent all their money but that didn't mean these kids had to. Eventually they managed to get rid of all of the stuffed animals. Tedros kept Mr. Chompers because he was his first and Agatha kept the large dragon because in the words of Tedros, "so you'll always remember me, Tedros pen ** _dragon_** " Agatha had laughed. They finally decided to go on the rides. Agatha remembered how hard he had struggled trying to stuff the overly large dragon into one of the lockers. They held hands as they waited in line for the biggest rollercoaster. They managed to score a seat on the very beginning of the train car. Agatha was already smiling. Tedros looked like he was going to puke. They were fastened into their seats before it took off unexpectedly fast. Tedros' grip on her hand tightened as they began to ascend the first drop. The clinking off the car over the tracks only made the adrenaline pass faster through her body. They were teetering over the edge of the drop for about 10 seconds before it let them fall. Agatha laughed loudly and threw her hands in the air. Tedros screamed as he clutched the railing. The car jerked them back and forth and back and forth and up and down for a while before eventually coming to a stop.   
"That wasn't that bad"  
"Tedros you're denting the railing"  
He glared at her. They exited the car and made their way back to the main pier. They went on a few of the other small rides, eating everything in the vicinity before finally heading for the Ferris wheel. Agatha had a suspicion that Tedros had saved the Ferris wheel for the end. They got into one of the red gondolas. They sat across from each other, holding hands over the plastic table in the center. The ascent was slow but it was fun to see the pier from a different perspective. As they rose the people began getting smaller and smaller. They were almost at the top when Tedros switched seats to her side.   
"Oh?"  
"Oh" he repeated and smirked. They each looked out towards their own sides as their gondola stopped at the very top. His hand held hers as he turned to face her.   
"Amazing view from up here"  
"Definitely" he was the only view she was currently interested in, if she was being completely honest. She turned in her seat so she was almost facing him directly. Her arms slid around his shoulders as his slipped behind her lower back. He pulled her in as their lips moved in their own special rhythm. 5 months was too long in between kisses from him. He tasted like the strawberry cotton candy they had shared earlier that night.   
"I am very happy that these things take forever to reach the bottom" Agatha laughed before pulling him in for another kiss.   
"Hey! We're here!"  
Agatha was brought out of her daydream by Hester yelling in her ear. She hated not being the driver.   
~  
Tedros had been counting down the days to their before college bonfire. Firstly, because he would be able to see his friends together one last time before they separated for school. Secondly, he was going to see Agatha for their one month anniversary. One month wasn't that long but for them, for them it was a big thing. Agatha had made him promise that they weren't going to get each other gifts but he hadn't listened. It was hard not to get her something. Agatha was going to make him a hoarder. Every time he went out and would see something that remotely reminded him of her he felt compelled to buy it. He was honestly surprised that he had the guts to ask her out. He was usually pretty confident in himself when it came to the ladies but something about Agatha made him want to go above and beyond, but only a little bit. Agatha wasn't the type for large grand gestures. She preferred the little things, and it just happened to be that Tedros was great at remembering the little things. They were going to be having a picnic. Tedros drove them out to one of his favorite hidden paradises. It was this grove of overgrown trees whose leaves criss-crossed over each other to create a hidden little area. He led them through the grassy field, one hand holding Agatha's and the other carrying the picnic basket. They set up the blanket and the food amidst the low hanging trees. They sat on the soft grass and began to eat. When they had finished eating they just relaxed. Agatha pulled out a book and leaned against one of the trees. Tedros was bored. He hadn't brought anything to entertain himself with. He laid his head on Agatha's thigh as she continued to read, occasionally running her fingers through his hair. He picked up one of her books and started to try and read it. It had been years since he read anything remotely interesting that wasn't literature from forever ago. He read the first few lines, lost on what the plot could be, but it did start with a flash forward so that was sort of interesting.  
"That's a really good one"  
"What's it about"  
"Ok so it's a murder mystery"  
Agatha put down her book and began to explain the story to him,  
"So it's this friend group of 3 people right"  
"Right"  
"There's two girls and one guy. One of the of the girls is like the prettiest, most popular girl in the school, she's like the head cheerleader and even though she's a bitch everyone loves her"  
"So she's Regina George?"  
"Yeah but she Japanese in this story"  
"The best friend isn't as quote-on-quote pretty or as popular but she's also on the same cheerleading team"  
Tedros watched as she enthusiastically retold the story to him. She looked so beautiful when she was passionate about something. Damn, he really had it bad for her. They stayed out until it was dark. Tedros wanted to show her how beautiful the stars looked away from all the city lights. They moved out into more open pasture and set up the blankets. Tedros grabbed the pillows and extra blankets out of the car and Agatha took down some lanterns. They laid together watching the stars. He held her close, the two cuddling to keep the cold out. They had been silent for most of the night, just enjoying how peaceful everything was.   
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"What?" Agatha sat up and so did he.   
"I know you don't want a long distance relationship but we could make it work"  
"What about college? You're going to be in a whole different country"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Aren't you going to school in England?"  
"No"  
"No?"  
"I'm going to college at U.C Irvine-"  
"What? I thought you lived over there"  
"I did, but i'm moving back to the states for college"  
"Oh"  
"Oh?"  
"I guess we really do need to talk more huh?"  
"Yeah" Tedros smiled softly, they returned back to how they were before  
"so...U.C. Irvine?"  
"Yeah, I don't know what i'm going to study yet but I heard it's a good school"  
"Wait-"  
"What?"  
"Our schools are really close-"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Agatha gestured to the letters on his hoodie  
"CSULA, it's like a 45 minutes drive"  
"So you're telling me we were both just over reacting based on a miscommunication?"  
"Basically"  
Tedros went silent before erupting in laughter. Agatha burst out laughing too, his laughter was contagious.  
"Yes. I will be your girlfriend"  
"Yes!"  
Agatha laughed louder, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled her tighter, everything was perfect. Her, the sky, everything.   
~  
Agatha was changing out of her 'on the road' clothes and into some fresh clothes for dinner. They were all going to meet for a fancy dinner courtesy of Nicola and her long family line of great chefs. Agatha was in the middle of tightening the buckles across the top of her boots when there was a knock on her room door.   
"Coming"  
She unlocked the door and opened it wide.   
"Tedros!"  
Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck almost immediately as she pressed a kiss to his cheek  
"Hey"  
"I thought I wasn't going to see you until dinner?"  
"I came a little early to give you this"  
Tedros pulled a small black box from behind his back.   
"I know we agreed on no presents but...I saw these and just couldn't resist myself"   
She took the box from his hands and pulled on the thing white ribbon. She unfolded the wrapped tissue paper and let out a squeal "these are so cute!" She set the box down and pulled out the thin silver rimmed glasses. The black lenses were carved to look like a chain of barbed wire.   
"They're a little impractical but they matched your aesthetic"  
"You know me so well"  
"There's something else in there"  
Agatha unwrapped the second layer of tissue paper and her jaw dropped open.   
"You didn't"  
"I kind of did"  
"Tedros! These are like 300 bucks" Agatha couldn't help but stare at the glasses in the box. They were thin, dark scarlet lenses, framed with thin gold wiring. There was thin gold wire that ran across the front of the cat-eyed lenses. The wire was covered with red gems varying from dark red garnet stones to bright red rubies.   
"Give or take"  
"I can't accept these"  
"Why not"  
"They're too pricey, I would feel horrible"  
Tedros gently picked the glasses out of the box. He opened them and placed them softly on the bridge of her nose.   
"I think you look amazing in them. Would be a shame if I had to take them back to the store, so they could sit there on the shelf, all lonely, calling out for you. Agatha, we're meant to be on your face. Please, come back for us"   
Agatha laughed, "shut up"  
"Only if you accept my gift"  
"...fine"  
"Thank you" His arms wrapped around her pulled closer. He leaned for a kiss, which she gladly reciprocated.   
"I have something for you too"  
"I thought we said no gifts?"  
She glared at him, "you're on thin ice mister"  
She walked over to the other side of the bed. She opened the first nightstand drawer. She pulled out a dark blue colored glass box. Tedros could slightly see through the tinted glass. He noticed what seemed to be tons of pictures, more specifically, polaroids.   
"I take these with me everywhere I go."  
"Do I need to take notes? Is there going to be a quiz later?"  
"Shut up you ass"  
He snickered but kept his mouth shut.   
"Last time I was here I stumbled upon this scratched up Polaroid on the floor of the coffee shop."  
Agatha flicked the small silver lock open   
"It looked familiar so I took it home and fixed it up and well..."  
She opened the glass top and Tedros peeked inside, "my picture!"  
"Yeah"  
"You were the one that found it?" Agatha nodded her head. Tedros reached in the box and pulled out the picture.   
"Wow, I thought I lost it forever. It had fallen out of my wallet and I didn't remember where"  
"You carried it in your wallet?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Even after Paris?"  
"Yeah..." Tedros' cheeks burned bright red, he rubbed his free hand across the back of his neck  
"Aweee, how cute"  
His cheeks only burned brighter   
"I'll let you in on a little secret, I have mine pinned on the the wall in front of my pillow"  
He chuckled, she took a seat next to him on the bed, "so, do you like it?"  
"Like it? I love it!"  
"You do?"  
"It looks way better than it did before I lost it"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, my wallet was definitely not the best place for it" she laughed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"You lovebirds ready! We're leaving now!" Sophie's voice echoed from down the stairs.   
"That's our queue"  
"Unfortunate really"  
~  
"Nicola, if you and Sophie ever break up can we get married?"  
Nicola laughed, Sophie gave Chaddick a glare that would have put in farther than 6 feet under. He wasn't wrong, the food had been really good, Tedros felt stuffed. Now the group of 12 was headed to the movie theater. They had decided to let the sky get a bit darker before they headed to the beach for a bonfire. They were going to watch a newly released horror movie. Agatha, Hester, Anadil, and Dot won the majority vote. Tedros sides with his girlfriend, even though he hated horror movies. They weren't horrifically scary but he didn't like the uneasiness the music caused. He always felt nauseous.   
~  
Agatha could feel her heart racing as the protagonist in the movie ran through the dark forest. She could also feel Tedros' rapid heartbeat as her head rested against his chest. He resorted to shoving popcorn in his face to calm his nerves. It clearly wasn't helping. Agatha winced when the protagonist of the movie got her hand stabbed through by a nail. Agatha had always imagined how she would act in the situation of some of these characters. If the 12 of them were caught in a horror movie right now who would survive. Hester and Anadil would probably make it to the end. Dot was a wild card, maybe, maybe not, it all depended on the situation. Sophie would probably survive and be the type of character to complain the whole time. Nicola was smart, she would probably die, the smart characters never last. Chaddick and Nicholas were probably going to get murdered after hooking up in some place they shouldn't be. Tarquin would probably die too. He just seemed like the type. Kiko would probably die from being too nice and helping the wrong person. She of course, would be the main character so she would definitely survive. Tedros on the other hand...he might now make it. As a lone character...maybe. As her live interest...probably not.   
"You're thinking about us in a horror movie aren't you?"  
"No."  
"Yes you are. You did the same thing when we watched that earthquake apocalypse movie"  
"No i-"  
"And when we watched Jurassic park"  
"and Titanic"  
"Sue me for having an imagination"  
"Just tell me one thing...do I survive?"  
"Shhhhhh"  
"Hester you shhhh, we're the only people in here. Only psychopaths watch horror movies at night"  
She made a definitely not pg13 gesture at him. Agatha held her laughter in, she reached for a handful of popcorn before returning her attention to the movie"  
~  
"Last one there has to skinny dip!"  
"No one is skinny dipping!"  
Tedros shook his head. In one hand he was holding a bag of marshmallows and in the other he was holding Agatha's hand. The movie had finished and now they were headed to the bonfire pit on the beach. They all set up their seats around the fire. Chaddick was in charge of starting the fire. He took a seat on one of the beach chairs. Agatha took a seat on his lap, which he welcomed, his arms resting around her waist. Laughter and the sound of the cracking fire filled the atmosphere. He watched the red and orange embers float up into the night sky. His tongue was burned by the melted gooey marshmallow as Chaddick and Nicholas argues over who had the biggest crush on the other before they decided to get together. He stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth as the group came to the conclusion that Chaddick had the bigger crush.   
"Can we go on a walk?" Agatha whispered into his ear. He nodded. They both got up and he followed her lead. She took a hold of his arm as they walked down towards the dark sea. The wet sand felt cold against the bottom of his feet. They walked in silence until a wave came up unexpectedly high. The cold water splashed against their exposed ankles. Agatha let out a loud shriek of surprise. He laughed as the water returned towards the sea.   
"It's really pretty tonight"  
"Definitely"  
She took a hold of his arm again, her face pressed against his shoulder as they walked farther away from the group.   
"I love you"  
Tedros was caught by surprise, "huh?"  
"I..love you, I'm finally ready to say it..."  
She mumbled into his hoodie. Tedros' heart clenched as he registered the words.   
"I love you too"  
"Was that weird? I feel like it was"  
He chuckled, "it was perfect"  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. They broke apart as another wave of cold sea water splashed against their ankles.   
"Race you?"  
"I'm going to win"  
"Sure you are. 3..."  
"2..."  
"...1!"  
Agatha shoved him a bit before taking off across the wet sand.   
"Cheater!"  
He called out before sprinting faster. He managed to catch up to her pretty quickly. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her back and up into his arms. He carried her princess style. She was laughing loudly as he held her close in his arms. She thrashed against his hold slightly but his grip didn't budge. It wasn't until they neared the bonfire that he set her down on the sand again.   
"I win"  
"You cheated"  
"You cheated first"  
"You can't prove that"  
He laughed loudly, he took hold of her hand again. He felt so free at this moment. He felt the most like his true self at this very moment. Everything was better than he could have ever planned out. He had his great friends alongside him, a beautiful view of the beach at night, and his even more amazing girlfriend who managed to make every second they spend together better than the last. Life was picture perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading  
> 'Picture Perfect'
> 
> This is def my fav fic that I've ever written  
> .*.*.  
> Requests are open so if there's a Tagatha (or another ship) that you would like to see go ahead and comment it or dm me
> 
> Thank you so much  
>  ~ T


End file.
